


Always Waiting

by Dawnwhisk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwhisk/pseuds/Dawnwhisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10. 50. 1000? How long was it that he had to wait?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Waiting

The first year had been unbearable. He would lose his mind often.

 

After fifty years, it was more bearable. He would often lose his train of thoughts however.

 

By the time it was the present, he was fully capable of functioning, though, there were times when he would lose control. Of his emotions and his powers. Thus he stayed as an weary, old man, wandering the streets by the lake. Isolated, away from society. He found it better this way. 

 

Merlin had been watching the world grow for many years, centuries in fact. He was amazed at how fast things progressed, but he also noticed the decline in sorcerers and sorceresses. There were a lack of belief in them nowadays as well. Sitting in his own home, he had grown accustomed to the new age. Full of technology, very much the opposite of how things were back in Camelot. He could make food so easily, and the ingredients that weren't so readily available in Camelot, was now just a walks away from the convenience store. He had to admit that this was such a huge leap. 

 

Stroking his gray beard, blue eyes gazed out the window of his small shack, to the outstretched lake. No one dared to go in there. He was known as the crotchety old man that would yell and cause trouble if they would. No one would disturb Arthur's resting place. Not until he came back. Closing his eyes as he listened to the small waves the winds caused. Calming, yet, it reminded him so much of the memories that had hardly faded. He could still see Arthur's pale skin, feel the cloth under his fingers as he clung onto the man for dear life, wishing, and hoping that he would live. A shuddered breath left his lips as he opened his eyes. He couldn't think like this. Not anymore.

 

Slowly standing up, he let out a groan. His joints were so achy. Maybe he should attempt to become young again. It was hard to move around like this sometimes. Letting out a small huff, the young sorcerer slowly walked to the door. Something made his hair bristle on end as he reached for the doorknob and swinging it open quickly, he looked out to see a young man standing at the age of the lake. Squinting his eyes, it was hard to make sense of the figure against the morning light. However, as his eyes got used to it, he could see a fair amount of hair on a tall man. He wobbled out as quick as possible, about to give the man an earful, but the man had turned to look in his direction after hearing his footsteps. Seeing his face, he stopped in his tracks, and he could feel his heart drop to his stomach. It wasn't Arthur, but another familiar face. He almost wanted to shout his name, but he cleared his throat.

 

It was Gwaine. The knight that he dearly missed almost as much as Arthur. His legs were shaking and he knew he had to say something. He took in a deep breath, puffing his chest out. "Young man. I am pretty sure that there are signs that there is no trespassing allowed on this land." he said to him. Gwaine looked at him with eyes that seemed to study him before he had turned back to the lake. "Sorry. My legs seems to have brought themselves here." he told him without a second look to the old man. Merlin let out a huff before looking out to the lake. "It is a special lake indeed." he said in a hushed tone. His head whipped back around to look at the former knight. "That doesn't excuse you being here. But I will let it pass. You seem like a wonderful gentleman."

 

Gwaine grinned, that familiar grin that he knew so well. "Thank you old man. How about I visit you sometime? We could talk. You look like you need the company. My name is Gwaine by the way." 

 

"Sounds like a splendid idea. You're a good man Gwaine. My name is Meriln." he responded. 

 

Weeks upon weeks, he would be visited by Gwaine, always bringing food and drinks to him. He loved to help him out but sometimes, he would catch him looking at him with curious eyes. As if he was trying to figure something out. One night, when Merlin was alone, he had some time to think to himself about him and Gwaine. The young reincarnation had become such a good friend to him and he knew he couldn't keep this old man look up forever. He would get suspicious. He slowly started to formulate a plan. It was then that he made a decision. A big one. He couldn't keep waiting for Arthur. Not here. He had to move on like Freya had told him many years ago. He had to be young again and live life as much as he could. It wasn't as if Arthur was coming back.

 

As morning rolled around, Gwaine knocked on the door, as per their usual morning routine. He wasn't greeted by the familiar old man though. There stood a young man, a little shorter than him with messy black hair, and blue eyes. Clad in a leather jacket, blue t-shirt and jeans. He was on the defensive at first, demanding to know where the old man was but Merlin replied with a smile, "My grandfather had suddenly decided to go to the countryside with my parents. I offered to move here to take care of his things." Gwaine had found this an acceptable answer. It was hard to convince him to why his name was the same as his grandfather though.

 

He spent the next days hanging out with the man, finding new things about him and finally going into town for fun. It was so full of life and excitement. It made him happy. Lagging behind Gwaine as the two walked, taking in the sights, he passed by a blonde. His hair bristled, but he was too full of excitement and happiness. Something he hadn't experienced in decades. He could only assume that was why his hair stood on end. "Merlin!" Gwaine shouted. "If you don't hurry, I'll leave you behind!" Merlin grinned, going into a jog to catch up with him. "You're just too fast! I don't walk as fast as you!"

 

* * *

 

 

_"Merlin!"_

 

The name was familiar. Without a moment's thought, he turned around to see a raven haired male running after a brunette. Eyes narrowing, his head throbbed for a split second. A faint image almost appearing right behind the man but as soon as he blinked, he had disappeared. Standing in the middle of the sidewalk, he stared at the distancing figure as the two walked along, a sense of familiarity washing over him. As if he already knew them. 

 

Thoughts were interrupted as as voice finally reached through, along with a small slap against his shoulder. "Oi" The voice came from the right, and turning, he found his friend. "Y-Yeah. Sorry. What were you saying Lance?" he asked.

 

"I was asking what you were looking at Arthur. Something big must have caught your attention." 

 

The blond man shook his head, turning around to start walking in the other direction. "I'm...not quite...sure. They just felt really familiar. Don't worry about it. We have to go to that meeting." 

**Author's Note:**

> First piece of fanfiction I've written in a while. Though, this thing has been on my mind for god knows how long.


End file.
